I Love My Mommy
by fly birds fly
Summary: after six years, violet accepts tate back and have the adventure of their lives, raising two wonderful children. it's now mother's day in the murder house and tate and the kids have a brilliant plan that will make their mommy happy. tatexviolet • rated K • one—shot • Happy Mother's Day :)


**—I Love My Mommy—**

Tiny feet pattered, slapping on the dark old hard wood. Little laughs and screams were heard from the two young children roaming the large house. The walls were joyful today; they screamed not nor caved with darkness and blood. Ever since the children were born, the house seemed to changed. It seemed to protect and care for the kids. It was obvious the kids knew, for they never wanted to go outside and whenever they did leave with their parents, they hoped it was not for long. Their spirits were tied with the house's.

The boy's dark hair was shorter than it was a few days ago; he had his first haircut and did he like it. His hazel eyes and thick hair matched his spirit so well. He was small but certainly not little as his sister. She was almost as tall as he but a scrawny stick. The little girl's curly blond curls have never been touched. Her mommy loves her dark brown eyes that seemed to be deep enough to captivate and swallow your soul. The girl was so silly, her mommy knew right off that her daddy had a full plate with his princess. She was such a flirt and only at the age of one and one-half.

Soon, their silly game of tag-you're-it settled into just running. The boy, who was in front, lead the tiny girl, who was in her first weeks of walking. Her mommy and daddy were so surprised at how quickly she learned to walk, then again she was the second child and the first being a strong and determined boy.

Then, they entered the kitchen and screeched to a stop. Standing side by side, hands behind their backs, they peered up innocently to their dad wondering what they were to do.

"Good-morning, baby's." Tate Langdon smiled down. They smiled back up as they reached their arms out. Tate hugged them with so much love. After he had left his future wife unknowingly, something inside him snapped and he was determined to control his insanity. He wanted her back so much, he was so in love with her that after nearly six years, he had gotten her back. Violet Harmon was so hurt but shocked that the same cruel boy who had raped and killed her mother came back differently after she deliberately told him to not. Soon after he had, it dawned on her how much he had actually changed; he had not killed anyone in the past six years, the last being her mom. She noticed his control and the insane look he had always had was gone. He took him back. Three years they were the happiest spirits in this house until, he noticed something different about her. As his mother, he was born with a certain supernatural insanity and along with many gifts he had, after two days he could instantly identify what was different. Violet was pregnant. Neither of them knew that the dead could pro-create but apparently it was possible. They weren't scared nor sad but happy. Violet had actually surprised Tate; how she was joyful and wanting to keep the baby.

She had given birth eight months later; it troubled her though. The baby boy was tiny and unhealthy. But, he wasn't too confusing or surprising to have been sick; both his parents were insane druggies for nearly all their lives. He didn't die though and Violet was thankful. As long as he was alive, she was proud and happy.

Elliot Gale Langdon was born on July 17, 2004. He had his mother's hair and eyes and his father's smile, dimples, and clever personality. Tate and Violet loved and cared for him for a whole year. Many of the other spirits in the murder house met Elliot and thought he was the silliest, clever boy they ever met. He was certainly a little heartthrob and made his mother swat his little head full of brown locks dozens of times.

Then, came their second child. Born on September 6, 2005, Lucille Scarlet Langdon was the couple's last child. She had her daddy's curly blond hair and deep brown eyes. What sorta gave her mom a hesitation was how much her personality was like Violet's. She only hoped that her little Lucy wouldn't grow up like her mother.

Violet loved Tate so much and trusted him with the children. Even though they had not been officially married, they both knew that they were going to be together and raise these kids one-hundred-percent better than their married parents ever did.

Tate stood up and looked at the breakfast he had made. On a little old t.v. tray, was a plate of cinnamon pancakes and strawberry juice. On the counter still were to little jars that was glass and made for perfume.

"Want to give mommy a present?" he had asked. The kid's eyes lit up and their smiles perked. Tate grinned and walked to the sink. In a little cup was two black roses. The children scuffled over and reached out and grabbed them.

Tate handed each a small little perfume bottle one-fourth full of water. Both placed the flower inside, Elliot guiding Lucy's small hands. It made Tate so happy how much love and care Elliot showed his little sister. He knew that Ell would protect her and be her own personal body guard.

Tate then lowered to his knees.

"Can you say, 'Happy Mother's Day?'" He peered into his little children's eyes. They both attempted to say it, Elliot's being clearer to understand. Tate chuckled.

"Perfect, now say it when I tell you to."

"Okay, daddy." Elliot said. Tate stood up and grabbed the tray. They excitedly walked up the stairs, Tate hushing their little voices a couple times. After a few turns through hallways, Tate entered the master bedroom. Violet laid asleep, as beautiful as ever. The twenty-one year old peacefully slept and her kids couldn't take their eyes off of mommy.

Tate set the tray on the nightstand as he sat down next to her.

"Vi," he started, his hand combing through her silky hair. Her head turned towards him, eyes still closed. "Goodmorning, you better wake up before the kids come and—" before Tate could finish, Elliot and Lucille laughed an jumped on the black blankets. Lucille tucked her tiny body under the dark red sheets and cuddled into Violet's side as Elliot rested on her tummy, watching her mouth curve into a smile. Her eyes opened and her hand found Tate's. He had the widest smile, his dimples making her smile even more.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he replied.

"We made you—" Tate remembers the children's flowers. "Kids! Get your vases!" He used a sharp tone but with a silly twang making them giggle and bounce off the bed.

"What are you—" Violet lifted herself up by her elbows.

"Say it guys." Tate lead.

"Happ-y Mozder's Day!" the two told her. Tate couldn't get his smile to leave as he watched his two prize possessions. He then looked to Violet who was so proud.

"Thank you guys!" She exclaimed now sitting up. The children hopped on the bed and handed their mother the vases. She gave Tate a smirk as she quickly noticed the exact color of the roses. His eyebrows roses. Tate then grabbed the tray and set it across Violet. Her eyes widened in awe.

"Yummy, thank you guys!" she had smiled. She hugged her kids and kissed Tate.

After eating and talking with her family, Elliot asked if he and Lucy could go and play with mommy.

"Yes, you guys can but let mommy get out of bed first." Tate told them. No one moved or said anything.

"Guys, go play." Violet said. They giggled and ran out the door then slammed it shut.

"Goodness." Violet laughed. Tate moved the tray.

"Well, excuse me what if I wasn't done?" she played. He smirked.

"You are now." He had pushed her down and kissed her again but deeper. She had pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him into her.

"I don't know about you Lu," started Elliot. The two had quietly cracked the door open and watched. Tate was on top of Violet and Elliot could barely understand what they were saying, "but, I don't think mommy will be out to play for a while." he had smirked at his sister as Lucille innocently looked up at him, eyes perked. They giggled and ran through the house, proud to call Violet Langdon their mother.

**Happy Mother's Day :)**

**-ryelle**


End file.
